camprock twilight edition!
by alice1997
Summary: alice goes 2 camp&Who does she meet?A certain consoler w/AmaZing blue eyes&hair Will they hit it off or just be friends?you'll have 2 read 2 find out!Disclaimer:I own nothin!All human. flames r welcome
1. Chapter 1

It's the last day of school and we have 10 minutes till we get out of school for summer vacation! I have spent months trying to convince my mom to let me go to camp rock and I finally convinced her last week, the camp is really cool, the whole camp it about music so the whole day your singing and playing instrument. They have the stuff that most camps have like a pond for kayaking and they have camp fires and stuff. They only let ages 14 -18 go and I am 15 but we haven't had the money for me to go until this year so I finally get to go!!! I leave to go to camp tomorrow around 8:30 and I'll arrive at about 9:30 I just can't wait I have never been there but it sounds so fun even though I don't know what it looks like (except for what was shown on the packet) I am positive that it will look great. We stay there all summer –or until 1 week before it ends- so this is going to be the best summer ever!

I was brought out of my thoughts when my best friend Vanessa also known as Nessie asked "Alice I am going to miss you I can't believe you're going to be gone all summer! Can't you just stay?" Ugh no! I thought to myself I mean Nessie was great it's just when you can see the future it's not best to tell anyone even your best friend because THEN they might think you crazy, run away, and then tell everyone that you are insane. So not the wisest thing to tell someone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASSH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just found out that I could see the future and. I had not told ANYBODY, not even my mom, about it. And now I had to go to school. I was really scared and creped out I was sitting in my seat for class. When my friend Jessica walked in "Alice what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." she asked worriedly just as I decided I would tell her about my power I was hit with a vision

_I had just finished telling Jessica about my power__ she was just staring at me than all the sudden she got up and started running and I called out her name and she yelled back" stay away from me you Sysco!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After seeing the vision again with perfect clarity I shuddered then I realized that I hadn't answered her "sorry Nessie I can't this is a once in a life time thing and you know it!" I said I really didn't wasn't a repeat of what happened in 3rd grade I am sure it happened before than but I just was too little to actually realize it.

"ugh I know its just …all summer! I am gonna miss you sooooooo much!" she gushed

"I'm going to miss you too nessie!" I replied its true I would just not as much as she would miss me omg! This Idea will be awesome!

"hey when I get back we can go shopping! I'll be getting back 2 day before my birthday and everyone always gives me money and your dad won the jackpot on the lottery so he'll probably give you some of that!" I said ecstatically


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in so long I know excuses, excuses but on the bright side I am updating now AND my dance team and I got gold and 2****nd**** over all for both of my dances for my compotation dance team!!! Yea!!! Oh and my beta lamella writes some awesome stories you should really check them out I have them on my fav. List I also have her on my favorite author's list. Also check out my other story '**_**dance your way to my heart'**_** it's about Bella auditioning for a dance school and goes to a club and who does she meet? Well you will have to read to find out! Hehe I know I'm evil it's my second nature. Any ways back to the updating issue I don't get to update every week but when I do I try my best to write 1000 words or more I know some times its less but what can I say I can only write so much in school and stay up so late cuz I can't stay up all night I wish I could I hate the day at night it's easier to scare people (hehe that means you Carleigh!!!) oh for those of you who don't know Carleigh is my little cousin she is basically my sister. Oh and I am changing Alice age from 14 to 15 almost 16 (sorry I wasn't thinking right when I wrote that) I changed the last chapter so that it is right. Ok back to the story…..**

**Disclaimer: (I know I don't put this every chapter I sometimes forget...oops) I own nothing in this story so far except for PART of the plot you will see why later in the story**

(_Recap) _

"_Hey when I get back we can go shopping! I'll be getting back 2 day before my birthday and everyone always gives me money and your dad won the jackpot on the lottery so he'll probably give you some of that!" I said ecstatically _

"Ok I love that idea!" Nessie replied just as my mom pulled up in her car oh my gosh I cannot wait to go to camp!

"Bye-bye Nessie I'll see you at the end of summer" I said to her as we hugged each other good-bye

"Ok and I will be looking forward to that shopping trip!" Nessie replied right before my mom honked her horn for me to get in the car because there where a long line of people waiting behind her. Our school was a good size one story light brown brick building and in the car rider line there is a covered hallway like walkway outside that is attached to the school but opens out to the outside on the side of it that is not connected to the building everyone waiting for their ride waits under there and being the last day of school a lot of people are being picked up as a car rider when they normally would be riding the bus.

"Me too!" I shouted as I slid into the passenger seat of my mom's car it was a sonata it had a leather interior and a sun roof there were two seats in the front and 3 in the back in the middle there if a fold out cup holder the front seats had a seat warmer in them and the color of it was maroon. She loved the car but it hated me. Yes by it I mean the car….. I was INSIDE the car and go to open the door and the alarm goes off on me I mean what the heck?!?!?! I was IN the car!!! I think --- no wait I KNOW the car is possessed!!! Any ways I pray to god that for my 16th birthday I don't get her car!! I looked over at my mom- well she wasn't really my mom because I was adopted- when she asked "So how was your last day of school?" my mom was average height, skinny, brown hair – got my black hair from my dad- and was a typical mom. She was wearing a brown shirt and white shorts "Oh it was how all last days of school are….. Except 10 times better knowing I would be going to camp in…." I paused calculating the time between now and the time we were planning on leaving the next morning it was 2:50 P.M we live in Conroe Texas and I am just now in high school and school gets out at 2:30 P.M " 12 hours and 40 min" I finished excitedly like I said this'll be the best summer ever!! Ok now 12 hours and 39 min. Ok I have GOT to stop staring at the clock I am going to go insane. "Well you seem excited" My mom said sarcastically

"Of course I am how could I not be? This will be the best summer ever in the history of best summers!!"I exclaimed excitedly I. CAN. NOT. WAIT! I was tapping on the window over excitedly at a very fast pace and when I couldn't stand the silence anymore I turned on the radio and turned the volume up when 'blame it' by Jamie Foxx featuring t-pain came on then I started to bob my head and singing to the music. I love this song!! Ok I love A LOT of things… like shopping and music and singing and dancing and movies and Ryan's (the best restaurant in the world!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And skating and Ice skating and water parks I also love kids even though I don't really see myself as the mother type person maybe I'll just be a baby sitter…. I am not very girl-y girl—ish I mean I CAN be but I usually am not it's weird. I am girl-y girl—ish sometimes but most the time I am not. I am not pretending to be someone I'm not it's just the mood I am in I guess I also love skate boarding , foot ball , and pulling pranks on people…. It's really fun!!! "Ooh my favorite song!" I said happily as dead and gone came on by someone I don't know…. Hmmm… I'll have to check into that. "you do know that every time a song you know comes on the radio you say 'it's my favorite song' right?" my mother asked "umm… well… yes but it's because it's so hard to choose on just one song I mean I love them all for different reasons some for the lyrics, some for the beat, some just for the reasoning behind the lyrics—oh you know what I mean!!! And also I don't like some songs that I know!" I disagreed with her on the last part "oh yeah? Which ones?" she asked challengingly uhhh... "Well like that song." I said back trying to defend myself "what song is 'that song'? She asked "ummm well that one that- the song that—OK OK I LOVE ALL MUSIC! Sheesh woman gosh!" I busted out not being able to find a song. Grrrrrrr. I HATE it when that happens to me. By then it was to my favorite part of the song "I turn my head to the east I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight" I sang along before my mom's phone rang I picked it up and handed it to her "That old me's dead and gone but the new me will be alright because ooooh I've been driving down this road too long too long just trying to find my way back home that old me is dead and gone-" I got cut off by my mom telling me that we were going to go out to eat for dinner for my going away present right after she had got off the phone so I told her it was ok and jumped back into the song just as we were fixing to pull into our drive way. "I turn my head to the east I don't see nobody by my side I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight – HEY!" I said to my mom because right after I finished that part of the song my mom cut the car off "we need to go inside and get ready" was all she replied.


	3. IM BACK!

When I got to the house I heard hushed yells (if that's even possible) coming from my parents they have been arguing for the past week or so. I wonder what it's about… it's probably nothing big-or at least hopefully its not- I walked inside and the voices quickly stopped I could tell they were staring at me but to act like I had no idea what was going on I looked over at them smiled and said

"Hey dad I am going to go up to my room so call me if you need me for anything. Oh and I'll probably have my music turned on too so if it's too loud then just let me know." I said to them as I was walking towards the refrigerator and grabbing a big red out of it and walking over to the stairs and going up them quickly. I opened my door, walked into my room and plopped down on my bed.

I looked over at my clock 3:19 it read I groaned "the clock is just going slow to annoy me" I mumbled to myself.

I sat there about a minute more before I sat up sighing still sitting on the bed I made a mental list of things to do.

_Things to do ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Pack stuff for camp

Clean room

Check stuff over camping stuff a 2nd time

Ok that should keep me busy for a grand total of 45 minutes or less! I thought sarcastically well at least it's better than nothing

I walked over to my stereo and put it on 95.7 and please don't leave me by pink came on blasting through the speakers

How many times have I kicked you outer here?  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I want to be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I could cut you into pieces,  
but my heart is, broken.

By then I was singing along with the words. By the time my favorite part-the end- cam along I was dancing around my room and jumping on my bed while singing along with the song. When the end of the song started and I stood on my bed and just sung along with the words

Please, please don't leave me

On the last word 'me' as she was holding it out I plopped down on my bed into a sitting position and sighed

I guess I should get started on packing-for real this time I got up off my bed and walked over to where my dresser and closet were side by side I would be staying pretty much all summer but –luckily- we get to wash our clothes once every week or so but in a assigned days so I was bringing pretty much anything and everything I owned that could be worn and be comfortable to wear in the hot days of summer which wasn't much now that I think about it I mean living in forks our summers are not very hot or long.. I sighed I guess I would have to drive to Port Angeles. It's not that I don't like shopping- I love it- it's just that I don't have much money right now and Port Angeles is a ways away. I opened my door to my room and walked down the stairs. As I walked through the kitchen I grabbed the keys to the car- technically I wasn't supposed to drive without a adult yet but I am a great driver so I never get stopped and I hardly do drive without my mom with me so it's a rare occasion and I hate to do it but I am not going to make my mom get out tonight before she has all the driving tomorrow. When I reached the front door I yelled

"Hey guys I am going to Port Angeles to get some more clothes for camp!" to my parents oh and now that I think about it I might need more… I should probably make a list of other things I need.

"Oh wait sweetie!"my mom called to me "I picked up a whole bunch of stuff on my way home today there was a major sale so I just picked out a whole lot of stuff and the sale last today and tomorrow so if you don't like some of it we can take it back and exchange it when we go eat tonight." The first part she was yelling from somewhere else in the house and as she slowly got closer to where I was it got louder until she got to where I was and then she lowered her voice to a normal volume. Oh I completely forgot about dinner tonight

"Oh I forgot about dinner and where is all the stuff you bought?" I asked her how could I forget about dinner. I love going out to eat on the rare occasions we do get to go. Well we go out to eat regularly but it's in places closer to forks not all the way to Port Angeles.

"it's in the passenger side of the car in the back-I think- if not there then in the trunk… no it is in the passenger seat." she replied

"ok" I said before I walked outside and headed towards the car I hit the unlock button on the remote thing-y deal on the key chain and the car beeped signaling it had unlocked and I walked to the passenger side of the back seat. Sure enough there were bags of clothes hmmm… I wonder how big the sale was. There were about 10 bags or more and from what it looks like is all from the same store. Wow I think my mom might like to shop more than me. I grabbed all the bags-I know I am surprised I could carry all of them at once too- and carried them up to the house I hit the lock button on the remote deal again and the car beeped twice letting me know I locked and I kicked the door-lightly- since I couldn't open the door or knock I kicked it a few times like I would if I was knocking and my mom came and opened the door for me

"You have all that honey?" She asked me a little concerned but mostly amused when she saw me holding all the bags.


	4. Chapter 4 AN!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so SOOOOOO SO SO sorry I haven't posted for this long I feel horrible summer has been crazy and when it was calming down the cover over the glass on my laptops screen came off so I had to send it in (and its taking too damn long) but they haven't sent it back yet I am expecting it soon but I am not for sure. I am probably going to have to re-write some of them…  … Which will majorly suck….. But I am hoping not….cuz one of the next chaps. Were really good in my opinion…. I got my first flame… oh well I don't care it didn't make since anyways….actually it the only one I have had so far and I understand if you guys hate me…. It's ok I am pretty mad at myself too…. Well… I hope to post within 2 weeks (and If I can't I better be dead cuz I don't want to wait 2 more weeks for that computer) if I have to re-write ill use a different computer and put everything on my flash drive (why I didn't do that before I don't know) well I will once I find it… WAIT! Before ya'll throw some more stuff at me I didn't lose it (I don't think) but we moved so it's in a box somewhere but I will find it! Anyways sorry guys I luv ya'll and I'll do my best to hurry things up!


End file.
